Another Perspective
by ExpectoMagic
Summary: A young full vampire named Vladamir, that meets Darren Shan. They both struggle to forget their human lives, help each other in the terrifying situations that they are journeying together.


There is so much blood. Whether it's Vampanese or Vampire blood I do not know. My vampire best friend is badly injured; he's screaming his girlfriend's name. He has been tortured, he's finally gone mad, but he was crazy before so not much has changed. That's what I remember thinking at the end of that savage battle, I survived my first time out in the action.

When I became a full vampire, I was stripped of my former name. No longer Amir but Vladamir now. I had lost my close companions there, in the underground I mean. The Vampanese were smart and hid in the sewers, preying on the humans when night fell. I and the rest of us, we vampires together are fiercely fighting for our face, and the humans too, so we can all live in peace. The battles and feuds have only just begun, yet I can already feel myself changing. I feel older, wiser and stronger. My first battle, I was honoured to see the vampire officials in the eye of the battle. We will not give up nor we will give in.

I still have vampaneze blood on me. The difference between vampires and vapaneze is that vampaneze kill humans when they feed, wheras vampires take what we need, close the humans wound on their wrists with vampire saliva and let them get on with it. The dont even know they've just been fed off.

I need to get this dirty blood off my skin. I got so much satisfaction bring my sword's end into the vampaneze flesh. They are unworthy of living.

I never heard of vampaneze until my training with . Humans have no idea, absolutely pathetically clueless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am still feeling the symptoms of the change. The change from half-vampire to full-blooded vampire, the symptoms of the change are simple. Eyes and skin cannot adjust properly to sunlight, and the body aches. That's one thing I will definitely miss, being able to walk freely on land in daylight. The sun rising and setting. The sun rays warmth welcomed on my skin; but no more. Moonlight and darkness is now what I welcome.

My guide, mentor and ally, friend is asleep in his coffin. I'd like to say I found my own destiny, but truth be told, destiny followed me and found me a place where I finally belong. Mr Caranoff discovered me.

My interest in vampires and all creatures mystical made him curious, and the fact that I recognised his true abilities and wasn't horrified made up his mind. To think I'm one of the first of humans to be successful in transforming to a full vampire. Some tried and failed as their minds and bodies were too weak. But I, Vladamir, have undergone the change, I'm stronger mentally and physically.

Soon I will be able to flit like . Only full vampires can flit, travel at 300 times more faster then any hhuman. Hah, to think I could beat all those smug humans with their precious olympic gold medals.

Another thing I will miss is Love. I was 17 when cut his and my fingertips and we joiined togeter as one, when I became half-vampire. That was almost three years ago. 20 years young and a fully fledged single vampire. I used to have loads of curshes on girls, although none of them liked me back. All because I was too weird, or too extreme. It scared them. Until one day when I was 16, she came into my life, her radish earrings struck me as beauty. We got talking in creative writing class at college believe it or not. Ah yes... Love.

Her name was Amber, but after a year or going out, like many couples we had pet names. She was my Star, and strangely enough I, her Moon.

I miss Star. Her long blonde curly hair, heavy glittery makeup and kissable lips. I had to leave her, I didn't even say goodbye. I was so wrapped up in becoming a half-vampire that I up and left my family, friends and Star. I was as simple as that.

and I travelled from town to town, and finally settled in Bude, Cornwall. Thsi is where I underwent my training and had my full vampire ceremony. Bude, three years. Love. Love.. Mr. Caranoff says "No real vampire falls in love or meets a soulmate, it's a myth". I never mentioned Love again. I have a feeling doesn't believe in Love. I do. Star..

I always think about my memories as a human, about Star, and my family - mum, dad and Jessy my little sister. She should be around 11 years old now. These memories always occur after battles or in

training.

When I was half-vampire, I often travelled back to London from Bude, only a train ride. And I visited my old home, to catch a glimpse of my family going through life without me. I also went to see Star too. I usually saw her at the spot we used to meet up at, but as months turned to years, she stopped coming.

Mr. Caranoff didn't know I was going back to where the journey begun, back to my old life. He was always sleeping in the day, no longer able to venture into the sunlight.

I stopped visiting London in my 2nd year as a half-vampire. I saw my mum and dad through the window arguing, and he hit her. I saw Jessy in the garden playing with her dollies, trying to ignore the shouting coming from inside the house. I also saw that Jessy was wearing my chain, I adored my Jessy, I wanted her to have a piece of me so she would never forget. I then went to mine and Stars meeting spot, and my eyes burned the image of my Star and my former human best friend kissing. My girl and best friend kissing in our spot. Memories of our passionate relationship raged in my mind. How could she? How could he? Fire burned in my heart, painless aching. My half-vampire desire to kill kicked in, but my half-human desire to flee the scene overthrowed. That was the last time I visited our spot.


End file.
